Dragon Age: Ryden The Mage
by RyanPhoenix
Summary: Ryden is a Mage on the run; Hunted for being a Mage, Hated for his Birth, His only hope is to find somewhere he can be safe from a world that had either hunted or hated him; a chance encounter faces Ryden with The Inquisitor; A Man who showed Ryden no fear or hate, Will The Inquisition Protect Him?. Rated M for mild violence, gore, and nudity scenes. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: The Mage Rebellion

**Dragon Age Inquisition: Ryden The Mage**

**Chapter 1: The Mage Rebellion**

Since the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall at the hands of the Mage named Anders, Templars had become even more extreme in their hunting down of Apostate's, either hunting them down and killing Mages on the spot or delivering the fate considered even worse than death; Tranquillity, the removal of all magic, thought and emotion and leaving a Mage as an emotionless husk of a person.

Many Mages had fled the Circle Towers, fleeing far into Ferelden or Orlais to seek refuge from Templar Persecution; for Mages; the act of performing Blood Magic; contracts with demons and enhancement of one's own Magic with blood was a grave crime; the Templars in Kirkwall and since the Rebellion broke out kept pressuring and forcing Mages into corners where they had no choice but to use such Magics, condemning them to life as either an Abomination or a Tranquil.

One such mage had no intent on allowing such a fate; having fled the Denerim Circle and had ran away from the one place he'd ever slept peacefully; with only a backpack of provisions; the robes on his back and his trusty Ironbark Staff; Ryden had trekked through the Ferelden Countryside; through the ruins of Lothering and made it to the Hitherlands just on the outskirts of Redcliffe.

At the time of having left Denerim there had been an uproar about the Conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes; a green portal hung in the skies above the world, demons rained down through portals that just appeared from nowhere; killing or possessing anyone with even the slightest glimmer of magic, but to make matters worse; there were rumours of a person going by the title of Herald of Andraste.

Ryden found a spot known as The Ash Warrior's Refuge; a spot where he could hunker down and rest from his long trek; taking a small mirror; his one possession given to him by his mother on the day she abandoned him as a child; Ryden stared into the mirror; his strong dislike for his two tone eyes; his left eye green while his right eye was amber; but it wasn't the feature he hated most; using his left hand to touch his ears; his eft ear was pointed like an Elf while his right ear was normal like a Human; a birth defect he'd always had and as a result he was cast out from both Human and Elven Society; even the Dalish would not welcome him for in him was impure blood and disgraceful birth.

Setting the mirror down back into his pack and dining on a simple meal of Elfroot Potion, stale bread and what little Lyrium he had left to keep up his Mana in order to fight off Bandits, Slavers and whatever Darkspawn were still crawling around since the Blight ended many years ago.

Ryden was always alone; even in the Circle he had no friends; he often thought that his ears and eyes kept people away; he would be unwelcomed anywhere; but that would change if only he could make it to Redcliffe and contact the rumoured Tevinter Magisters that were present there, smiling to himself while drifting off to a brief sleep.

Awakening with a shock; Ryden was face to face with a Templar.

"Who are you Mage?!" The Templar shouted at him, sword and shield raised, slashing down at Ryden without bothering to wait for an answer; the blade sparkling as it struck the rock where Ryden's head had been if he hadn't rolled out of the way.

Seizing his Ironbark Staff and casting a simple barrier around himself; praying to The Maker for safety; however in vain it was, The Templar dispelled the Barrier with ease, charging with sword raised again forcing Ryden to run; leaving the cave and running into not only one but two other Templars; yelping in horror Ryden did the only thing he could; a Fireball Spell; firing off the small Fireball from his staff; striking the closest Templar's shield' the flames fanning out and burning the exposed cloth on the Templar's uniforms.

Ryden having left his pack with his few belongings back in the cave raced off as fast as he could; cursing his failure at mastering more beneficial spells; he'd barely slept an hour; fatigue would catch up to him fast while the Templars would only continue giving chase.

Ryden slowed to a halt quicker than he'd expecting his tired body to hold out for; panting in his breaths; checking behind him and catching sight of only one Templar chasing him; smiling as he thought he could handle one; but how wrong he was.

This Templar wielded a mighty two-handed sword; bringing the blade crashing to the ground; a lyrium blue circle cast around them; Ryden gulped as he'd used what Mana he had casting the Fireball; thrusting his hand out to fire a simple Arcane Bolt or Spirit Bolt as it was now known as; but nothing happened; The Templar laughed at Ryden's failure.

Ryden dodged the huge blade as best he could; the sword catching him several times; drawing blood from his already skinny and malnourished body; Ryden jumped out from the blue circle and fired a Spirit Bolt; the spell working to his delight but once it hit the Templar; it did nothing.

That was it; he was out of Mana and there was nothing he could do; looking up at the Templar as he and his two compatriots surrounded him.

"As Templars; we deem you guilty of the crime of using Blood Magic; we sentence you to Tranquility!" the largest Templar ordered; sentencing Ryden to the worst possible fate.

"But I've not used any Blood Magic, I would never use it!" Ryden protested; almost begging the Templars for his freedom.

"Then explain those eyes of yours; they just shout Demon Possession!" the thinnest Templar spoke, the voice sounding like a woman under the helmet.

"Shut up half-breed!" The two-handed sword Templar shouted; snatching the Dagger from the Female Templar and stabbing Ryden's chest with it.

"We're not supposed to… ahh, who really cares about one Mage; no one will miss him" the last Templar spoke; shrugging his shoulders.

"my my, three Templar's overstepping their bounds; why am I not surprised" Spoke a voice; Ryden weakly turning his head and seeing an Elf; and not just any Elf, An Elven Mage.

The Third Templar keeled over, an arrow protruding from his throat; as soon as he fell; Ryden would see a Dwarf carrying a strange Crossbow, "Nice one Solas, maybe next time don't announced us".

The Elven Mage Solas without words or motions summoned up a pillar of ice to surround the Female Templar, freezing her down to her very core; killing the knight instantly.

The largest Templar with the two-handed sword shouted in defiance only to be met with the swords of two people; one male and one female; the female had very short black hair and a nasty scar on her cheek; she bore an emblem Ryden did not know.

"so, we're saving random mages now? Aren't we in a hurry" the woman spoke harshly, looking on Ryden with pity; "he is wounded".

The Man knelt down; Ryden looked on this stranger with fear; The Man removing the dagger from Ryden's stomach while Solas cast a spell that quickly healed his wound.

"tha… tha… thank you" Ryden bowed his head in thanks; noticing that The Man offered out his left hand; a hand that bore a strange green glow that matched the glow The Rift had in the sky.

Taking The Man's hand and being pulled to his feet; The Dwarf passing Ryden's own backpack to him with a smile, "There you go kid, whatever is in there must belong to you."

"you show kindness Varric, that is unusual for you" The Woman spoke, her dislike even directed towards Varric.

"Yeah, I can be charitable when I want to be, Cassandra" Varric answered back.

Ryden stood fixated on The Man's hand; transfixed on that green glow; This Man must be The Herald Of Andraste.

The group of The Herald, Varric, Solas and Cassandra left in the direction of the Crossroad Village; Ryden looked upon the corpses of the three Templar's; knowing there were more just like them waiting to either kill or make him Tranquil, he figured this group would be much safer; using his Staff as a crutch; and slinging his pack over his shoulders; Ryden followed after The Herald's group.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle At The Crossroads

**Dragon Age: Ryden The Mage**

**Chapter 2: Battle at the Crossroads**

With his backpack returned; Ryden scrambled through what little he possessed; sighing with relief as he found his flask; barely a sliver of Lyrium sitting in the bottom; slipping out the cork; raising the flask to his lips and drinking the tiny blue sliver of liquid in one gulp.

Feeling a warm rush in his body; Ryden cast aside the flask; the glass shattering on the rocky terrain.

Ryden took what little Elfroot Leaves he had scavenged; pressing one leaf to his wounded stomach, pain flaring through his chest; letting out a gasp as the herb's healing properties began their work.

With his Ironbark Staff in hand and backpack slung over his shoulders; Ryden marched down the rocks and grassy mud to Crossroads Village; Ryden made sure to hide behind any rocks or overturned carts when passing any Sell-sword Mercenaries who might want him harmed; not having the strength to put up any kind of fight disgusted Ryden.

Arriving at Crossroad Village by an overlooking cliff; Ryden felt shock as he witnessed Rogue Templars and Rebel Mage's had set the village on fire in their continued and foolhardy war.

Houses and crops burnt to cinders and ashes; residents ran for their lives from the warring factions; Mage's were cut down where they stood; Templar's stood frozen in ice or laying on the ground with their armour melting from powerful flames, and there Ryden saw them; the very same team of four that saved him, fighting against both sides in the conflict.

The Herald wielding a mighty sword and shield; cut down and spilling the blood of Templar's daring enough to even challenge his skill with the sword; while Solas and Varric picked apart anyone who would come into range of their magic and crossbow respectively; and there was Cassandra; also wielding a sword and shield; her blade charging at and cutting down Mage's who had dared enter the battlefield.

Ryden watched the four from his hiding place; amazed by their unity, it had barely been any time at all since The Inquisition had been declared and already these four fought together like they had been doing battle together for years.

"You, who are you?!" came a gruff voice from behind.

Ryden turned and faced the voice; his eyes widening in shock as he saw yet another Templar; this one a large burly man; his armour damaged from fighting and his bruised and blood-stained face exposed through his helmet; as the Templar's side was a fearsome two-handed battle-axe; stained with the blood of many Mage's.

"If you will not answer me Apostate; then your filthy blood shall adorn my axe!" The Templar rose his Battle-Axe above his head; bringing the heavy blade down just as Ryden rolled out of the way; the blade splitting stones into pebbles on impact; the Battle-Axe shone with cruel light; Runes were embedded in his weapon.

Ryden took up his Ironbark Staff; he trusted with staff with his life, steeling himself for battle; thrusting the staff at The Templar; the jewel embedded in the staff's tip sent a light blue bolt arcing over the little distance between them both; though The Templar used his Axe to bat the spell away.

"What was that? You're rather weak for a Mage" He scoffed; shaking his head at such feeble prey.

Ryden grit his teeth, he needed more Mana; he only had enough for one good spell, and he needed the perfect window of opportunity.

The Templar charging again; slashing violently with his Battle-Axe; chopping down at Ryden with all his remaining might, Ryden blocking with small barriers but even he wouldn't keep it up forever.

Ryden then saw his opportunity; when The Templar brought his weapon up for a heavy strike; his damaged chest-plate stood out as a weak point; grinning to himself Ryden sidestepped the next horizontal attack; focussing all of his Mana into his staff; the Ironbark Staff igniting with his Fireball Spell; Ryden's two-tone eyes glaring at The Templar, "come and get me… Bitch!".

The Templar grew enraged at this insult; raising the Battle-Axe over his head; exposing his weakened armour; "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM A TEMPLAR KNIGHT!" He shouted in his final moments of life.

Ryden took his chance; his magical flames spreading to his hands; the Charged Fireball ready; crouching down under the Battle-Axe and thrusting his Staff into The Templar's armour; the Fireball launching in close-range.

The Templar was dead on impact; The Fireball shattering his armour inwards; metal shards shredding The Templar's gut into a mess of cloth and blood; the flames burning away at The Templar's soon-to-be lifeless body.

Ryden panted; allowing himself a smile for his victory; he'd exhausted all of his remaining Mana in that Spell; his mind filling with glee.

"Well, it seems the young Mage can defend himself after all" Came another voice.

Ryden dreaded having to face another Templar; turning around and finding Solas; smiling at him.

"I knew you would follow us here Boy, tell me… what do you intend on doing here at The Crossroads?" Solas asked; leaning on his own Staff; his black eyes seemingly to be drilling into Ryden.

Ryden dropped to his knee's before Solas, laying his hands down on the muddy grass and speaking from his heart; that one wish he wanted granting in this moment.

"I want to join The Inquisition"


	3. Chapter 3: A Safe Haven

**Dragon Age: Ryden The Mage**

**Chapter 3: A Safe Haven**

"Very Well, when we return to Haven following finishing out duties here, you may come with us" Solas wore a smile as he spoke to Ryden; leaning on his staff for support following the hard-fought battle.

Ryden felt a swell of happiness in his gut; dropping to his hands and knees, bowing down before Solas "thank you so much"

"Though for now, you should stay here; get patched up by the healers coming from Redcliffe Village" Solas spoke again; turning on his heels and returning to The Herald's group as they moved on.

Ryden pulled up a cowl from his robes, hiding his mis-matched ears from public view, descending the hilly path into the village; Sisters from The Chantry ere handing out small portions of food and water to those in need; Ryden licking his dry cracked lips at the prospect of food and water; but it was clear to him that these people needed it more.

Finding a broken stone to sit on; Ryden took time to breath; leaning on his Ironbark Staff; a small boy walking up to him with a bowl of soup and a bread roll in his small hands; the boy smiling to Ryden and offering him the bread.

"Thank you" Ryden answered; accepting the bread; the little boy taking a seat beside the Mage; sipping away at the soup while Ryden bit down on the bread; discovering the bread was stale, though he was just thankful for something to eat.

"So, are you a Mage?" The little boy asked; his eyes trying to get a look under Ryden's cowl.

"Yes, I am" Ryden answered; chewing down on the stale bread; looking at the boy with only his left green eye; the little boy had a mess of brown hair and some missing teeth; several smudges of dirt and blood covered his skin; "hold still" Ryden reached out with his left hand; touching the cuts and burns on The Boy's hands; healing him with a simple spell.

The boy smiled as his cuts and burns vanished under his skin; leaving only faint scar tissue in place; "Thank you Mister; I don't care what my Templar daddy says; Mage's are good".

Ryden thought about the four Templars he'd faced; dreading to think that one of those four could have been the kid's father.

An hour passed and The Herald had not returned; Ryden had used what few coins he possessed to purchase a bottle of Lyrium from a Merchant; drinking the bottle in two gulps; smiling as he felt the Lyrium restore his Mana, finally felt his strength return.

Ryden stayed with The Boy the entire time; watching as Inquisition Soldiers came to the village; handing out blankets; hot food, fresh bread and clean water; signs being posted at every entry declaring the village under protection from The Inquisition.

A single Inquisition Soldier approaching Ryden; his hand on a sword; "you are Ryden correct, Messer Solas has ordered that you be brought to Haven, please come along".

Ryden stood up; turning and smiling to The Boy as he left Crossroads Village behind; and onto some place new.

After a full days journey; Ryden arrived in Haven; a mountain village in the shadows of the Frostback Mountains; on arrival he gulped nervously; the first thing he saw were a legion of Inquisition Soldiers and Templars training their swordplay; he felt dozens of eyes on him as he passed by their training field and through the gates into the Village; the fresh fallen snow crunching under his tattered boots.

Being given a whole new outfit to replace his tattered, blood stained and dirty robes as well as his holed boots; changing into a pair of leather breeches, a pair of hardened leather boots, a green padded tunic for warmth and two pieces of armour to wear on his arms; taking back his Ironbark Staff instead of a new Staff offered to him, his one trusted friend that stayed with him through his dark days on the run.

Ryden marched out into the snowy village; his eyes scoping his surroundings; spotting Solas and The Herald speaking to each other; engaging in a rather intense discussion or a fevered argument.

"Ah, the scrawny mage has survived yet again" came a familiar voice; Ryden looked to see who was speaking; "Down here" came the voice again.

Ryden looked down and saw the Dwarf Varric; his smiling face looking up at Ryden; almost examining his features, quickly taking note of Ryden's two-tone eyes.

"Mind telling me where you're from, friend?" Varric asked; catching a brief look under Ryden's cowl; his brow rising as he spotted Ryden's mis-matched ears.

"The Denerim Circe; after The Mage Rebellion broke out in Kirkwall; the Mages in my Circle rebelled too; I escaped while Templars slaughtered every Mage in sight; the Knight Commander invoking The Rite of Annulment" Ryden looked at the ground; sadness washing over him as he recounted what happened.

"Ahh, yes… Kirkwall; what a day that was; Orsino and Meredith both demanding The Champion take their side; and in the end; The Champion chose to stand with Mages" Varric spoke lowly; Varric's own story shocking Ryden.

"You knew The Champion!" Ryden sank down to his knee's; on an eye-to-eye level with Varric; a smile lighting up a face that for the last few days had only known a struggle for survival; evading Templars at every opportunity.

"Yes, I knew him; please do not ask me where he is; I do not know" Varric spoke; turning his back to Ryden as he walked to a camp fire.

Ryden had seen many faces while he was on the run from Templars; the faces of those who lost everything and those who had given everything just to save their own lives, but Varric; his was the face of a liar.


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer Alone

**Dragon Age: Ryden The Mage**

**Chapter 4: No Longer Alone**

Ryden had been sitting in the tavern of the village Haven; waiting for someone; anyone to give him a mission, a quest, anything that would give him a chance to go and prove himself to the Inquisition.

Ryden had watched as The Herald had left on multiple quests; some of which had returned with new comrades; including the legendary Bull's Chargers mercenary group; let by the fearsome warrior The Iron Bull.

Lately; an elf girl by the name of Sera hang around in the Tavern, word spread that she was part of the Red Jenny's.

Another new comrade recently added to the Inquisition was Court Enchanted Vivienne; a beautiful woman adorned in high-quality silks and robes; Ryden envied the Mage's of Orlais.

It had been nearly three weeks since Ryden arrived at Haven; he was spent the time training and practicing with Templar Supervision; Ryden felt uneasy with the Templar watching him but he understood why; Blood Magic… many often assumed he was a Blood Mage because of his two-tone eyes.

Ryden twirled his trusty Ironbark Staff in his left hand; generating a magical surge, slamming the hilt of his staff now adorned with a dagger-like blade thanks to Inquisition Merchants; Ryden fired off a volley of projectiles; each one seeking out and incinerating Target Dummies on impact.

Happy with his newfound Energy Barrage, Improved Fireball and Winter's Grasp Spells; Ryden felt like a much-more powerful Mage; though he was still far from discovering his true talents.

One particular snowy day; Ryden had taken refuge within the Tavern; only now beginning to get bored of the constant practice and trial of perfecting his spells; a tall man with blonde hair arrived at the Tavern; dressed in fine furs and armour as he approached Ryden, the barmaid bowing to the man addressing him as Ser Cullen.

"Ryden I presume; your first mission has been decided" Cullen spoke, his right hand resting on the hilt of his sword as he spoke.

Ryden turned and gave a knowing look to Cullen, Ryden had heard his name even while at The Circle; rumours said that Cullen helped the Mage's defeat Kirkwall's Knight Commander and helped The Champion escape the city following the beginnings of the Mage Rebellion.

"Thank you, Ser; may I ask where this mission is?" Ryden asked; a surge of happiness hinted in his voice.

"You'll know when you meet the comrades who'll be joining you; everyone goes out in a team of four; now then, come along" Cullen answered; giving Ryden a questionable look while taking not of his two-tone eyes as he left with Ryden in tow.

Ryden followed Cullen to the front gates of Haven, three others stood in wait; two men and a woman; Ryden gulped as he noticed one of the men in wait was a Templar.

The Templar caught Ryden's look of fear; responding only with a nod of his head; the man had long brown hair and a mean scar on the side of his face; a longsword and a kite shield hung from his back.

The second was a woman; an elf woman dressed in fine leather armour that hug her thin frame as well as a bow looped around her shoulders; golden blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail and sea green eyes; she gave a smile to Ryden as he arrived.

The last was another sword user; and another woman, she wore light weight armour and a scarf around her neck, she carried her longsword in her hand; as well as a dagger in the other; she had short raven hair and black eyes to match; she didn't so much as look at Ryden as he joined their group.

"Well, let's get straight to it; you four are to travel to Redcliffe; there is a group of Mage's that The Herald has already made contact with; let my Magister Alexius and First Enchanter Fiona; the four of you are to meet up with another mage by the name of Dorian; infiltrate Redcliffe and assassinate Magister Alexius" Cullen explained.

Ryden stood shocked at the assassination mission; unable to speak before The Templar did.

"Why are we doing such a dirty job? This is a task for Crows; not a ragtag group like this" his voice harsh; clearly a no-nonsense type of man.

"Maybe so; but The Herald has decided that the four of you will handle the recruitment of the Mage's, a Mage Sympathizer, a Runaway Mage, a Hunter and a Smuggler; not the best choices but The Herald chose you four" Cullen spoke, pointing to each member in turn.

Cullen left with a smile; leaving the team of four to begin their mission.

Ryden was first to speak; his hands clenched around his staff; his cowl still covering up his ears and eyes; "We should get moving; we need to cover a lot of distance before nightfall".

"I agree; if we leave now; we'll cover roughly a third of the journey before needing to set up a camp" The Hunter Elf Woman spoke; giving Ryden a smile.

"Fine; pick up your travel packs; and we'll leave immediately" The Templar spoke, his voice sharper now; his steely glare stabbing into Ryden' trying to see under his cowl.

The second woman didn't speak a word; she only gathered the four packs, handing them out and making a hand gesture for them all to leave.

Everyone but Ryden nodded to each other; the four taking the first step on their journey to Redcliffe; the team crossing the snowy lands of the Frostback Mountains to arrive back on the merchant roads that led to Redliffe, the Ferelden Circle Tower and Orzammar.

"We set up camp here, the sun is getting low" The Hunter Elf spoke; choosing a plan clearing just enough of a distance away from the roads to not attract bandits.

"I agree, we shall set up the tents; while the two of you shall gather firewood" The Templar spoke, indicating for himself and Ryden to set up tents; while the women would gather the firewood; both women nodding and wandering off to gather wood while Ryden and The Templar set up the tents.

The pair set up the four tents with ease; The Templar constantly trying to get a look under Ryden's cowl; Ryden always moving out of his line of sight and keeping himself busy.

"We're back; we've got plenty of wood, and we found a Ram; so, we have some meat to share too" The Hunter Elf spoke, happily dragging the Ram along with the aid of the Swordswoman; also doing her share of the carrying.

An hour passed; four tents were set up thanks to the four working as one; and the four were gathered around a campfire stewing the Ram's Meat; Ryden had still not taken down his cowl.

"Why don't you relax? Take down that hood and tell us about yourself?" The Hunter Elf asked Ryden; her warm smile lighting up her face; a drop of the stew dripping down from her chin.

The Templar and The Silent Swordswoman both looked at Ryden and Hunter Elf; both shrugging their shoulders at the prospect of opening up about each other.

"I'll go first" Hunter Elf spoke up, taking a deep breath, "My name is Elisa, I'm originally a Dalish Elf; I was away from my Clan when I got caught up in The Mage Rebellion; and now I'm here, I wanted to help in calming the chaos".

"Quite a story; my name is Fenrir I'm from the Crossroads Village, my wife was killed by a Blood Mage and my Son lives with my parents; little tyke with a mop of brown hair; I joined up because unlike most of my kind; I know all Mage's are not bad, just some of them" The Templar now known as Fenrir wore a solemn expression.

The Silent Swordswoman raised her hand to her scarf and pulling the wool away; gesturing to her throat; exposing a scar caused by a wound that should have killed her but somehow didn't; making gestures to her lips meaning quiet, silence or hush.

"I get it, can we call you Hush?" Elisa spoke; The Silent Swordswoman smiling and nodding to the nickname; accepting the name Hush.

Ryden brought his hands to his cowl; his hands shaking with nerves as he prepared to reveal what he'd been hiding for his entire life; "As you all know, my name is Ryden; I'm an escaped Mage from the Denerim Circle" Ryden spoke, lowering his hood and opening his eyes wide.

Elisa gasped when she saw Ryden's features; Fenrir and Hush just stared at his left elf shaped ear while his right ear was human as well as his mis-matched green and amber eyes.

"My mother told me; that I am a cursed child; born to an Elf Slave and a… Blood Mage" Ryden confessed; noticing that Fenrir's stare and turned to a glare.

"I was never accepted by anyone, not the Mage's, not the Chantry or the Dalish… I ran as far as I could; Templar's nearly killed me until The Herald saved me; I owe my life to him, and I want to do something to prove I'm not some cursed bastard offspring" Ryden finished his retelling of his past.

Elisa ran over; wrapping her arms around Ryden; embracing him; crying from his sad story; Hush had raised her left hand to her mouth; mimicking a gasp of shock; a tear running down her cheek too.

Fenrir however, he stood up and drew his blade; Ryden prepared to feel the cold steel impale his body but the strike never came; opening his eyes Ryden saw that Fenrir had raised his blade to strike; but never did; Fenrir lowered his sword and spoke slowly.

"Who was your father?"

Ryden took a deep breath; "I'm not sure; my mother told me he died; I never heard a word of who he was".

Fenrir placed his sword back with his shield; his gloved hands patting Ryden's shoulder; speaking low "Worry not; this blade is not for you".

With those words Fenrir retreated to his tent; leaving Ryden; Elisa and Hush alone around the fire.

"Well… that was tense" Elisa spoke with a smile; blushing as she realised, she was still embracing Ryden; Elisa also rushed back to her tent but not before noticing that Ryden was also blushing.

Hush just smiled; making the hush gesture again; leaving for her own tent.

Ryden stood alone but now he had comrades; comrades who knew his secret; and to his surprise they didn't abandon him; they accepted him; his thoughts turned to how Fenrir; though he was a Templar may be a strong ally, Hush seemed like a capable warrior; and Elisa; the thought of her made his heart rush; he'd never felt this way for somebody before, Ryden smiled as he too retreated to his tent; there was a difficult mission ahead.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mages in Redcliffe

**Dragon Age: Ryden The Mage**

**Chapter 5: The Mages in Redcliffe**

The sun rose on the camp site; streaking the once-black night sky with a burning blood red glow.

The Templar, Fenrir stood on guard outside the tents; his armoured hands wielding his sword and shield to defend his allies from anyone or thing that may cause harm.

Ryden awoke and dressed himself inside his tent; stepping outside with a stretch and a yawn; his rise from sleep being met by a smile and a nod from Fenrir.

"Good morning" Fenrir spoke; turning his gaze away from Ryden over to the roads.

Elisa and Hush both emerged from their tents; stretching out and taking in the morning sunlight; both women looked stunning; Ryden didn't realise he was both smiling at and staring at Elisa.

Fenrir quickly took notice of Ryden's staring; moving over to him and nudging Ryden in the back with his shield, "Keep your eyes to yourself".

Ryden blinked and instinctively tightened his grip on his Staff; honed from his many encounters with enemy Templars.

"Good morning boys" Elisa spoke; her bright smile lighting up her pretty face; drawing another smile from Ryden.

"Alright enough flirting; we need to pack up and get moving if we're to reach Redcliffe" Fenrir shouted; sheathing his sword and shield to his back; immediately getting to work by packing down his tent.

Hush gave Ryden and Elisa a knowing smile; getting to work on the tent she and Elisa had shared.

Ryden realising that he had a red blush spread over his face turned his line of sight to Elisa; she had turned away from him; making a slow walk away from his side; her blonde hair hiding her face anytime she moved her head.

Ryden let out a deep sigh and got to work collapsing his tent; making quick work and packing the tent into his pack for the rest of their journey.

Hush stood over Ryden; helping him sling the heavy pack onto his shoulders; her hands making the signs and gestures for "thought you needed some help; friend"

"Alright; are we all ready? Let's move out; double time!" Fenrir shouted; Ryden and Hush snapping to attention at the sound of Fenrir's booming voice.

The four quickly began marching down the roads; crossing the muddy hills; crossing a burnt and bloody battlefield strewn with the corpses of Mages and Templar's alike; the occasional body of a poor sellsword or Dwarf lying dead upon the fields of battle.

"this is terrible; this unnecessary war between Mages and Templars" Fenrir muttered as he marched; his armour making sounds as he moved.

"Fenrir; is your armour being worn right?" Elisa asked; examining the many clasps; easily noticing that some were not correctly tied on.

Fenrir let off a sigh; allowing Elisa to fix his armour; allowing him to move without any sounds or clicks coming from his armour.

The four arrived in Redcliffe; the village full of people; Human and Dwarven merchants selling their wares, residents talking and sharing the latest gossip, refugee's having been given shelter; including warm food and blankets by Inquisition Soldiers.

Fenrir gave a lingering look to the refugee's; thinking of his son; Ryden patted him on the shoulder, "I'm sure your son is fine; The Inquisition is here to help".

Ryden and Fenrir exchanged an approving nod to each other; proceeding their march to Redcliffe Castle where they would meet with their contact.

Redcliffe Castle stood at the summit of the hills; an imposing and yet welcoming structure; the renowned King Alistair and Queen Anora ruled all of Fereldan from this Castle and had welcomed the Mages not involved in the war.

Waiting by the portcullis stood a tall man with dark skin; black hair and a curled moustache and tight form-fitting roles and small armour fragments; a staff hung from his back as he watched the four arrive.

"Ahh; you must be the team The Herald had sent to assist in freeing the Mages" The man spoke, his tone hinting at high-class society upbringing.

"Yes; we are" Ryden spoke up before anyone else could; not bothering to hide his pride in being chosen by The Herald.

"Ahh; I have not introduced myself; I am called Dorian Pavus of the Tevinter Imperium" Dorian gave a swift bow; sweeping his arm across his chest with a manner of grace and sophistication.

Elisa and Hush both smiled at Dorian's graceful actions and manner of speaking; Hush fanning her face with her right hand; indicating that she liked the man.

"Well, then; may I ask your names? I may as well as we are going into battle together" Dorian asked; his charming smile never leaving; his eyes lingered on Ryden for a brief moment before checking out Fenrir and the possibly muscular build he had under his Templar Armour.

Hush gave a look of disappointment as Dorian's attraction to Fenrir became apparent; hanging her head in disappointment but was cheered up by the friendly hands of Elisa and Ryden; both patting her on the back.

Fenrir handled the introductions; listing off their names and gesturing to each member of the team with his right hand; Elisa, Ryden and Hush all bowing their heads in greeting to Dorian in order of their naming being given.

"Very well then; shall we go my new friends?" Dorian gave another charming smile; leading the four across the drawbridge and into the Castle Interior.

Hush, Elisa and Ryden stood amazed by the Castle Courtyard; on one side was a training ground for soldiers and the other side a peaceful tree lined vineyard; a pair of mabari statues guarded the stone steps leading up to the main entrance leading into the Entrance Hall where they would meet with their target.

Once inside; the walls decorated with more mabari statues and many tapestries depicting The Fifth Blight; The Hero of Fereldan slaying The Archdemon, another depicting the King's rise to the throne and others Ryden, Hush and Elisa couldn't quite make out.

First Enchanter Fiona stood at the foot of the stairs; his hands pressed together as she moved forward with grace as she spoke her question, "Good Day; where is The Herald?"

Dorian held up his hand; ceasing any response from any member of the group; "I'm afraid The Herald of Andraste could not be here; but we are here to see to this affair" Dorian spoke, his voice sounded with authority.

First Enchanter Fiona looked to the group with a look of sorrow; a great sadness had fallen over her; Ryden understood that look all to well; he too had experienced great sadness during the time he was on the run.

"What is all this?" Shouted another voice; two men came walking down the steps; a man in gilded robes and a red horned hood; a strange amulet dangled from his neck; the second bore a resemblance to the first; dressed in yellow robes and a sickly complexion to his face.

The man in the red hood made a sudden stop; his cold eyes stared at Dorian; almost unable to speak his name; "Dorian… what are you doing here? Where is The Herald of Andraste?".

Dorian shook his head; "Herald this, Herald that… does no one care for the rest of us; Heh Alexius?"

Ryden and Fenrir both narrowed their eyes; this man was their target; he would have to be captured or killed for the Mages to be free and to have them join The Inquisition as per their orders.

Elisa and Hush were first to act; Elisa with bow in hand; she nocked an arrow and aimed for Alexius, while Hush drew both her sword and dagger; ready for a fight.

Ryden quickly followed suit; his Ironwood Staff in hand, crouching down and drawing on his mana; ready for a fight.

Alexius glared at the group; turning his sight to Dorian; "How, you disappoint me Dorian; you would do so well if you joined me to serve The Elder One" with those words; Alexius grasped the amulet.

That strange amulet released a strange green and black glow unlike any magic Ryden had ever seen; the Amulet floating between Alexius' hands as he charged the spell; the room around Alexius began to warp and distort; Alexius smiling as he finished preparations; his line of sight guided him to Dorian; but when he looked back at the Amulet, it was gone.

Hush had thrown her dagger with such force she had blade hooked the chain-links and took the Amulet away from Alexius; the dagger having stuck itself into the maw of another mabari statue with the Amulet's chain linked around the blade.

Dorian seized his chance; taking his own staff in hand; thrusting his staff forwards; hurling a magical blast that knocked Alexius off his feet.

First Enchanter Fiona took a few steps backwards; she'd sensed the strange magic the Magister had attempted to use with the assistance of the Amulet; choosing the watch the battle begin to unfold rather than take part herself.

Alexius rose back to his feet; letting out a roar of anger; you will pay for this; you all will pay dearly; behold the power bequeathed to me by The Elder One!" Alexius roared as his raised his hands to the ceiling; a bluish barrier formed around himself; the floor around him lit up with many magical mines, but worst of all Alexius tore a Fade Rift open before their very eyes; Demons poured out of the emerald green portal into The Fade.

Fenrir didn't believe his eyes; the power a Tevinter Magister held was beyond anything he'd seen; drawing his sword and shield; he charged into battle against the demons; his sword bathed in a white light as he cut through the mass of Demons and Spirits leaving only white arcs in the air from where he'd slashed his sword.

Ryden swirled his staff in his left hand; slamming the staff down and fired his Energy Barrage spell; eight bolts of lightning erupted from his staff; each following and finding a target; each bolt struck the Hunger Demon; caused the creature to recoil in pain as it faded into a green mist.

Elisa fired arrow after arrow; each and every shot fired found its target; striking each Hunger or Sloth Demon that approached her in its eyes; Elisa wore a confident smile as she fought.

Hush swung her sword as best she could; she preferred using two weapons than just one; with one sword she felt unbalanced though she still cut down Spirits left right and centre.

The four fighting together but each in their own styles effortlessly pushed the Demons back into their Rift; the Fade Rift closing up once that last demon lay defeated and fading into nothing; Ryden; Fenrir, Elisa and Hush all stood together; exchanging smiles as they fought their first battle together.

"No time to pat yourselves on the backs just yet!" Dorian yelled; his staff twirled in dance-like graceful arcs, every movement fired a fireball or a cold blast into Alexius' barrier; his mines glowing in the floor around him.

Fenrir nodded; charging forward with his glowing sword; his sword slashing through the magic seal on the ground dispelling the mine; creating a path, "Hush' get your dagger; do not let Alexius use that Amulet!" Fenrir shouted; swinging his sword to cut through another mine.

Elisa fired an arrow that passed right by Fenrir and Dorian and through the barrier; Alexius faltered for a moment as the arrow stuck him in his shoulder, "damn; I was aiming for his heart… if he even has one".

"yes, he does have a heart my dear; its just been lost in this Elder One nonsense" Dorian spoke; his last fireball causing the barrier to dissipate.

Ryden and Fenrir charged forward as soon as the barrier vanished; Ryden raised his staff; ready to use the blade attachment while Fenrir had raised his sword to strike down Alexius where he stood.

Alexius raised his hand; casting a small barrier and repelled the charge; turning and running for his Amulet.

Hush had already gotten her dagger; she stared at the Amulet; smiling as she tossed it into the air over Alexius' head; savouring the look of desperation Alexus wore on his face.

Elisa quickly nocked her last arrow; firing at the Amulet in mid-air and shattering the jewel in a haze of green and black fog; the spell and its medium destroyed.

Alexius sank to his knees; ignoring the cold blade that Fenrir pressed against Alexius' neck; the battle lost and his plan to destroy The Herald failing.

"Its over Alexius, now who is this Elder One you spoke of" Dorian spoke; asking his question with a demanding voice.

Alexius bowed his head in shame for his defeat; muttering his words so only those present would hear him; "It does not matter; you shall learn of my Master soon enough".

First Enchanter Fiona gave a gasp as two people, a man and a woman arrived in the Hall; both adorned in regal clothes; Fiona quickly dropped to a bow; as did Fiona, Fenrir, Ryden, Elisa and Hush.

"King Alistair; Queen Anora, you grace us with your presence" Fenrir spoke, being a Templar; he could speak on behalf of everyone present when in the presence of royalty.

Alistair raised his hand to silence Fenrir; his sweeping glare looked over everyone present; "We had accepted the Mage Refugee's into our home without discrimination; and yet fighting still breaks out".

Anora spoke second; there was barely even a hint of kindness behind her eyes; "I agree; Mages should never have set foot within these walls".

"King Alistair; Queen Anora; we apologise for what has transpired here; with your permission I shall take my Mages; and seek refuge elsewhere, away from Redcliffe" Fiona begged the King and Queen, her head bowed low as she spoke her plea's.

The King and Queen were silent for a moment; Alistair gave a kind smile gesturing with his left hand for Fiona to rise to her feet; "Very well; you may take your Mages and leave. Maybe these people will have an offer".

Ryden looked to King Alistair; it seemed he knew of their motives and their mission here in Redcliffe Castle.

Alistair gave Ryden a quick smile; nodding his head to him; totally unfazed by Ryden's mis-matched ears and two-tone eyes; but it was to be expected from a survivor of The Fifth Blight.

Fiona rose back to her feet; as did the team from The Inquisition and Dorian too; Dorian clasping enchanted shackles onto Alexius while the man in yellow merely had watched everything; he never reacted or tried to enter the battle.

The King and Queen both left to listen in on the following discussion.

Fenrir removed a scroll of parchment from his pack; handing it to Fiona; "I was ordered by Commander Cullen to give this to you; The Inquisition had invited you to join us; you will be treated fairly, and this invitation extends to all of your Mages".

Ryden; Elisa and Hush all listened; none of them knew of the scroll; we they know that they were to take Alexius; alive or dead, they turned their attention to Fiona; who was taking the scroll into her own hands; carefully reading every single hand-written line; her mind working to process the invitation.

"Ser Fenrir; I'm happy to accept The Inquisition's offer" Fiona bowed her head; her lips curling into a smile for the very first time.

Ryden and Elisa were overjoyed; they had successfully completed their first mission for The Inquisition; both halting their celebration as they both realising that Fenrir, Fiona and Hush were all smiled at them; as if they were waiting for something.

"Sorry" Ryden and Elisa both spoke at once; bowing their heads.

"Right then; shall we return to Haven; post-haste if I may suggest" Dorian cut in; his charming smile lighting up the room.

With everything taken care of, their mission complete; Magister Alexius captured alive and The Mages recruited; The group began their trek back to Haven to deliver the good news back to Commander Cullen and possibly The Herald Himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Invasion of Haven

**Dragon Age: Ryden The Mage**

**Chapter 6: Invasion of Haven**

One week had passed since the successful recruitment of both The Mages and The Templars; tensions had been high between the two factions, two camps had been set up at Haven; The Mage's camped within the walls and near The Haven Chantry so to be near The Herald of Andraste while The Templar's camped outside the walls, The Templar's frequently patrolling the roads leading to Haven and running draining drills for recruits as well as inquisition soldiers.

Very few fights had broken out between the two groups; every single time tensions rose it seemed that either Seeker Cassandra or Knight-Commander Cullen was there to put a halt to the animosity.

Ryden, Elisa and Hush had stayed within the walls of Haven's Tavern; a neutral ground for the two factions to drink in peace and on rare occasion sing songs together in drunken stupors.

Ryden had taken to only keeping his cowl down when alone with Elisa, Hush and Fenrir; when in public he kept his cowl up and his features hidden away from prying eyes, though the Elf named Sera kept giving him dodgy looks as if she knew what he was hiding.

"We're heading out to seal The Breach tomorrow; are you prepared?" Elisa asked; pouring an amber coloured mead into Ryden's mug for him, an affectionate smile amid her smiling lips.

"Yes, Fenrir is going to march alongside me so other Templar's won't hassle me too much" Ryden replied; smiling and putting his trust and faith into the abilities of Fenrir, Ryden also smiling and blushing any time he made eye contact with Elisa.

Hush wordlessly watched the pair; a knowing smile aimed at Ryden and Elisa, Hush could see the mutual attraction shared between the two even though neither of them had realised it yet.

Ryden, Elisa and Hush all shared drinks together; listening to The Bard singing a prayer song to Andraste's glory, by the time the song had come to an end; many of the Tavern's patrons had departed for a night of rest before having to gather at sunrise.

"Well; goodnight" Ryden bowed his head to his friends; departing the Tavern for a much-needed sleep before the importance of the next mission.

Elisa waved goodnight to Ryden as he retreated to his tent; vanishing from Elisa's and Hush's sight, Elisa let out a sigh after Ryden was gone; turning and being faced with a knowing look from Hush, "Hush?".

Hush merely smiled while batting her shadowed eyelids at Elisa; taking note of that she'd been wearing more revealing clothes and armour when she was around Ryden, though Hush was currently dressed in a tight-fitting red and green peasant dress along with her usual scarf to cover her scar.

Elisa's face turned beet red as she realised that Hush knew about her affections, "Hush… shut up!" Elisa shouted; drawing the unwelcome attention of Sera and Varric from an adjacent table before storming out and into the night.

Hush shook her head; mutely mouthing the word, Denial.

The following morning at sunrise; The Mages and Templars lined up side by side, Knight Commander Cullen along with Seeker Cassandra, Solas and Dorian headed the lines of men and women waiting to begin the march to The Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Ryden was luckily stood parallel to Fenrir; Fenrir was dressed in his Templar Armour and the armour had clearly been cleaned by the morning sun's rays shining off him, while Ryden wore the Inquisition Mage Robe he'd been given by Lady Enchanter Vivienne a few days ago along with all the other Mages.

"You look good in that armoured robe" Fenrir whispered; grinning to his teammate while grasping his Templar Longsword's cloth-grip tightly.

"Thanks; Blacksmith did a good job on that armour" Ryden replied; admiring the shine on Fenrir's Templar Armour.

"Stand to attention!" Cassandra shouted; her fierce eyes glaring out at the united force of Mages and Templars, "Today we seal The Rift; and before we leave… The Herald has some words for you all!".

Ryden and Fenrir both stood to attention upon being told to; both nervous to be blessed with The Herald's presence.

A collective murmur passed across the rows upon rows of paired Mages and Templars; the murmur ceased as the doors to The Haven Chantry opened to reveal The Herald, a tall blonde man dressed in the finest chainmail and the finest leather duster coat; snow and stones crunched under his boots as he walked out to greet his army with a bow of his head.

"Good morning all! Let us waste no time with idle chit chat; we march to close The Breach today… and we shall succeed in this momentous task!" The Herald shouted for all the hear; an unified roar of support came from every single Mage and Templar in attendance, Fenrir drawing his sword and thrusting his blade into the air along with every sword wielder, axe wielder and bow wielder amongst the Templars, Ryden and every Mage raising their staves into the air in a cheer of support.

In that one moment; all the animosity and hatred between Mages and Templars vanished, and a true united force had been formed under the banner of The Inquisition.

Once the army had begun their march; the only sounds were that of stones, gravel and snow crunching under hundreds of marching boots, the friends, family and lovers of soldiers waved and wept for the soldiers; many unsure if they'd ever see their loved ones again.

Ryden and Fenrir both noticed Elisa and Hush waving to them as they passed through the Gates and out into open countryside; Ryden was sure he'd spotted Elisa blow a kiss to him.

It took until mid-day to reach The Temple of Sacred Ashes from Haven; the ruins stood as a testament to the threat The Breach had inflicted upon Thedas, the dull green ringed void hanging directly over their heads; ropes of green mist poured out from the centre of The Breach to cling to an Alter where the Urn containing Andraste's Ashes would have stood many years ago.

Spires of Red Lyrium stuck up from the ground; a reminder of the mysterious force that had decimated The Temple of Sacred Ashes, the very sight struck fear into some Mages; including Ryden.

Ryden felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder; turning to face the owner of the hand and seeing the comforting presence of Fenrir, "stay calm; focus on assisting The Herald and let me protect you from Fade Demons"

Ryden felt his fear fade; his trust in Fenrir easily allowing him to overcome any wayward thought.

And thus; thee mission began, Solas and Dorian circled the Mages while Cassandra ordered The Templars to begin protection rites; The Herald stood stationary with his right hand held aloft.

"Mages; channel your powers to The Herald!" Solas roared; pointing his own Ironbark Elf Staff directly at The Herald.

Cassandra stood amongst The Templars; banging her Captain Sword against her Griffon Shield, "Templars; focus on your partner Mage; protect them from the Demons!"

All the Mages including Ryden dropped down on one knee in unison; Ryden held his own Ironbark Staff with both hands; Lyrium Mist surrounding the multiple Templar Shields that lined the backs of every Mage.

Ryden could barely see The Herald through the intense mist of Lyrium and Magic being channelled into a single man, The Herald held his right hand up to the sky; green radiant waves of Magic rippled out from The Herald's left hand and into the pillars of mist leading up to The Breach.

"Steel your spirit and your mind!" Dorian shouted for all the Mages to hear; his own Magister Staff raised, Dorian lending his own Magic to The Herald.

Green ripples spread throughout the dark skies; The Breach's Rift beckoning with emerald light, before anyone could react; the pillars of mist exploded around the entre courtyard.

Ryden and Fenrir found themselves both laying on their backs; Ryden slowly rising back up to his feet by using his Ironbark Staff as a crutch, then extending his hand out to Fenrir and helping him back up to his feet since he wore such heavy armour.

Looking around; many of the Mages and Templars were helping each other to their feet; a deathly silence hung around the ruins until The Herald who'd been laying at the foot on the Alter began to stir.

It was at that moment that The Herald rose to his feet; his Dragon Longsword raised and pointed upwards to a clear Breach-less sky, the cheers of the Mages and Templars in attendance was deafening; even Ryden and Fenrir jumped on the spot in a euphoric cheer of jubilation.

The Breach has been successfully sealed away; and all those within the borders Thedas and Orlais would hear of the miracle that had taken place on this day.

By the time the sun fell and the skies painted with a mix of red and orange; The Mages and Templars returned to Haven, the wives, husbands and children of the Men and Women that had ventured out greeted each other with love and thanks to The Maker; and thankfully not a single life was lost.

Fenrir had personally ensured that Ryden be one of the first to pass through Haven's Gates; smiling as Elisa and Hush rushed from the small house they'd been sharing to greet the heroic pair.

Elisa spoke no words of welcome; her arms suddenly wrapped around Ryden's shoulders and pulled him close to her, Ryden felt his eyes widen and his jaw go slack as Elisa's warm lips pressed against his own.

"Well; it took long enough" Fenrir spoke; Ryden and Elisa suddenly had become the centre of attention for all the Soldiers, Mages and Templars; though the silence did not last for long as hundreds of cheers broke out, but for Ryden and Elisa; the moment could have lasted forever.

The night was filled with music and dancing; the Storehouse had been totally emptied out for the shared Feast, The Herald had blessed his troops with his presence; sharing in the delight of food and wine with not only his own comrades and advisors; but the Soldiers, Mages and Templars that made up The Inquisition's Army.

Ryden, Elisa, Hush and Fenrir stayed together only now they'd been introduced to Fenrir's son; and to Ryden's surprise… Fenrir's son was the same child he'd healed back at The Crossroads Village.

"I remember you; you're that Mage that healed me!" The boy shouted; breaking into song about his Mage Saviour.

Fenrir and Ryden were already on good terms but now with the fact that Ryden had healed his Son; Ryden and Fenrir might well have been brothers in how well they came to trust each other.

Elisa stuck next to Ryden like they were bound at the hip; Elisa had borrowed Hush's red and green dress for the night, the dress fit her thin elfish frame like a glove and did quite a job in defining her small yet attractive bosom.

Hush kept winking at Ryden over her mug of mead; trying to give him a hint for what was to come last in the night.

Fenrir had taken his son to bed and tucked him in; but by the time he returned… Ryden and Elisa were gone, "Hush; have they gone to do you-know-what?" Fenrir wore a naughty smile as he spoke.

Hush turned in his seat to Fenrir; she'd dressed herself in her black and red clothes that she usually wore under her light armour, giving him a silent nod as a response; but a lustful look filled her own eyes as she stared at the tall and muscular Fenrir.

Fenrir wore his under-armour robes to tonight's festivities; cracking a rare smile to Hush as he instantly understood her own intentions, "May I have a dance first?" Fenrir bowed to Hush; offering his hand.

Hush gave a naughty smile; her slim hand sliding into Fenrir's, the pair speed-walking into the ring of dancing couples that circled the campfire; even Varric and Sara were dancing amongst the couples while Iron Bull and The Chargers had taken to playing the music and singing a merry victory song.

Ryden and Elisa had retreated to the house she shared with Hush; Elisa pushing Ryden down onto her bed before straddling his lap, their lips constantly pressed together; Ryden's hands gently stroking down Elisa's back and undoing the ties of Elisa's borrowed dress.

Elisa wore a calm smile; letting the dress drop a little lower and exposing her bare chest to Ryden's two-tone eyes, "Please; take your time… we have all night".

Before Ryden could speak the sound of a horn blew out over Haven; the only reason that horn would be sounding was in the case of attack or invasion.

Elisa instantly hopped off Ryden's lap and drew up her dress to cover herself up once again; seizing Hush's Mercenary Blade and her own Dalish Hunting Bow.

Ryden cursed whoever was attacking Haven; and on now of all nights, Ryden rushed out the house after Elisa; halting in both their tracks as a burning arrow landed directly at their feet.

Ryden reached out and grabbed the arm of a Soldier; the Soldier gave a panicked look as he had been rushing for find a weapon, "What is happening? Whose attacking?".

"I don't know; The Herald has given the order to mobilise at The Gates" The Soldier repeated the order; brushing off Ryden's grip and rushing off for Haven's Merchants and praying the wares were still available.

Ryden and Elisa simply exchanged a nod and ran after the Soldier to the Gates; even from the small house they'd been able to see all the torchlights descending down from The Frostback Mountains.

"Ryden! I've got your staff" Fenrir came running to his comrades; still dressed in only his robes with Hush in tow; though Fenrir had marks on his cheeks that could only have been caused by lips.

"Thanks… and what happened between you two?" Ryden took back his Ironbark Staff; shooting a sly look at Fenrir and Hush, Elisa giggling at the sight of the pair together.

Hush just smiled; extending her hands to take her Mercenary Blade but frowned as she realised her dagger was missing, Hush let out a soft sigh at the loss of her Antivan Chopper.

Fenrir gripped his Templar Longsword and Templar Shield tightly; gritting his teeth as he saw the leader of the invading army, "Samson… but what in The Maker's name is those things?!"

Ryden, Elisa and Hush looked up to the nearest cliff edge; the three gasping in horror when they saw the Dragon and the menacing figure looming under The Dragon's wings.

The Dragon bore an ancient frame; grey scales and tattered wings, strangely shaped pieces of armour lined its body and covered any gaps in his scales; and even more strangely The Dragon seemed to bare spikes and spines made from Red Lyrium.

Alongside The Dragon and the menacing figure stood a knight if gleaming red armour; Samson stood at the front of an entire army who were clearly at his command.

"Who or what is that?" Ryden repeated; an involuntary nervous shiver running down his spine.

"I don't know… there is nothing is Dalish History that looks anything like that; not even The Dreadwolf is that terrifying" Elisa stuttered; a primordial fear preventing her from even nocking an arrow.

Hush stood wide-eyed; rushing to her comrades and wordlessly pointing to the army that was about to break down the Gate.

The Herald had arrived on the scene; dressed in his fine chainmail and leather, "Open the Gate' we fight to protect our home!" The Herald bellowed for all to hear; his simple order steeling the will of all those present.

Dorian walked up from The Herald's current team comprising of The Herald Himself, Dorian, Iron Bull and Sera.

Hush's cheeks flushed red at the mere presence of Iron Bull; the blush not going un-noticed by Elisa and Fenrir.

Dorian slammed the hilt of his Magister Staff into the ground; seizing attention of all the armed and primed Soldiers, Mages and Templars, "The enemy we face this night is known at The Venatori and The Red Templars; they are a force from Tevinter that serve The False Gods, when you engage them you must not hesitate!"

As soon as Dorian finished his speech about their enemies; The Gates opened and the invading force barrowed their way through, Templar Knights adorned in black armour and weapons lined with Red Lyrium while the Venatori wore dull grey robes and hoods with black masks; and in the Venatori's hands were not staffs but claws made from those of fallen Demons.

Ryden with quick instincts twirled his Ironbark Staff in one hand while aiming his other hand at his three comrades; casting a protective barrier around his friends Fenrir and Hush, as well as his lover Elisa.

Fenrir nodded; drawing his Templar Longsword and instantly cutting down a single Venatori Mage, The Mage's blood spilled from the wound and splashed against Fenrir's sword and shield.

Ryden strongly disliked witnessing the sight of Mage Blood being spilled; but tonight it had to be done to protect lives, using all the Mana he could muster into a single Energy Barrage; Ryden slammed his own Ironbark Staff down into the ground allowing the purple arcs of lightning to eject from the staff.

Elisa hung back from the front lines; nocking arrow after arrow, every shot she fired either bounced off the armour of a Red Templar or Venatori Spellbinder that was casting any offensive or defensive spells.

Hush and Fenrir stood back-to-back; both locked in a fierce sword struggle with Red Templars, neither one able to push back and cut down their foe due to the mysterious power Red Lyrium gave to those that wielded the dangerous material.

"How did that thing with The Dragon recruit Red Templars? I thought The Herald brought all the Rogue Templars to our side!" Fenrir shouted; digging his greaves into the dirt and cutting a bloody gash through a gap in the Red Templar's armour.

"Must have been some that deserted before The Herald could arrive at their fortress" Elisa shouted; looting more arrows from a fallen Inquisition Solider, instantly nocking a fresh arrow and shooting a Venatori Mage through the forehead with incredible precision.

"Possibly the same for the Mages! Any that didn't recruit left and joined The Venatori" Fenrir shouted over the battle cries of The Red Templars; Fenrir knocking a Venatori Brute to the ground with a Shield Bash before driving his Templar Longsword into a section of armour that exposed the Brute's neck.

Ryden kept twisting his Staff around in arcs; hurling magical fireballs into the chests of multiple Venatori Agents, the strong smell of burning flesh filling the air around the battle.

"Ryden! Look out!" Fenrir shouted while ducking under a Red Templar's Qunari Battle-Axe; Fenrir's Templar Shield taking the brunt of the swing.

Ryden was barely able to dodge the strike of a Red Templar Guard's Ornate Longsword; a searing pain spreading on the left side of his head and shoulder.

Hush opened her mouth to scream but not a sound came; Hush raised her right foot and kicked a Venatori inn the knee and breaking it, swinging her Mercenary Blade and taking off the Agent's head with a single swing.

Elisa cried our Ryden's name; throwing her bow to the ground and rushing to Ryden's side, upon touching Ryden's wounds her hands felt soaked with blood; the true severity of Ryden's injuries obscured by the darkness of night.

"We need to get out of here! We must get to The Chantry" Fenrir shouted; dropping his shield to the blood-stained dirt, slinging Ryden's right arm over his shoulder and beginning to carry his comrade-in-arms towards Haven's only refuge.

Elisa recovered her Hunting Bow with her natural elfish agility; nocking and firing another arrow through an approaching Venatori Zealot's neck.

Hush looted a rare Dagger of Faith from a fallen Venatori Stalker; armed with her own brand of duel-wielding, Hush effortlessly cut down Venatori and Red Templar alike with a flurry of cuts.

By the time the team retreated to The Chantry; The Dragon roared across the fields of battle, a signal for the forces to advance further.

"Go! My Chargers and I will hold the line!" Iron Bull shouted in his gruff voice; swinging his mighty Bull's Edge hammer into a Red Templar's head.

Hush bowed her head in thanks before rushing to help her friends through the beckoning doors into the safety of The Chantry.

Elisa let out a gasp of hour upon laying eyes on Ryden's wounds; Chantry Sister's who'd been tending to wounded men and women rushed over to Ryden's side, "These injuries are not serious; but we must cease the flow of blood" spoke one of the Sister's; Fenrir then laying Ryden down on a makeshift cot.

Inside the torchlight Ryden's wounds became clear; Ryden bore a deep sword wound in his left shoulder and left untreated he'd likely lose use of his left arm, Ryden's left ear was almost completely gone too; blood spread across Ryden's face and hair.

Hush took a scroll of parchment; quickly scribbling a message on the scroll before showing it to the Sister, the scroll reading "Can my friend recover? Magic saved my life once; maybe Magic can save him" Hush held the scroll with tears budding in her eyes; pulling down her scarf and exposing the questionable scar.

Fenrir and Elisa both realised at that moment how Hush could survive such a serious wound to her throat; a Mage must have used Magic to heal her and save her life.

Before the Sister could shake her head and deny the use of magic for healing; Lady Vivienne approached, a tall dark-skinned woman dressed in fine Orlesian robes and a headdress; she smiled upon the sight of Ryden before crouching down and beginning to cast her spell.

Hush gave a smile as she was finally able to see what a selfless Mage had done for her once before; Elisa held her hands together in a prayer to The Maker, Fenrir merely watched with a look of concern.

Vivienne took her hand away; letting out a soft sigh, "He'll be fine now; but everyone is evacuating through the back of The Chantry; The Herald is going to face The Elder One to buy enough time for you all to flee"

"The Elder One? Is that… that thing that was standing next to The Dragon?" Elisa asked; her hands holding Ryden's hand as he slowly began to wake up.

"I'm afraid so; Haven will not survive this battle; everyone must retreat and flee" Vivienne ordered; taking up her rare Dreamweaver Staff and leaving The Chantry along with The Herald, Cassandra and another man with a long black beard adorned in a full suit of Grey Warden Armour.

Ryden sat up in the cot; his left hand instinctively going up to touch the left side of his head; quickly noticing his Elven Ear was missing.

"Ryden, you're alive" Elisa spoke with tears streaming down her cheeks; throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Hush smiled and did the same as Elisa; wrapping her arms around Ryden's chest and hugging her friend.

"But not for long if we don't flee too" Fenrir spoke; not long as The Herald as his comrades left, the doors to The Chantry began to shake and break apart from the enemies attacking the doors in order to break through.

"Wait! Where is my Ironbark Staff?" Ryden asked; almost forgetting his weapon; and the only inanimate object that had an emotional attachment too.

"I'm sorry; I must have left it when we brought you to The Chantry" Fenrir admitted; realising he should have recovered Ryden's staff too, "I'm sorry; but it's too late; we must retreat".

"THE HELL IT'S NOT!" Ryden shouted; pushed past his friend and towards the doorway, giving a stern look as the doors cracked open; the sight of the Red Templars' armour glinting through the widening cracks in the barricaded doorway.

Ryden raised his right hand; cold air circled around his hand in the form of a diamond dust mist before swiping his hand in a wide arc, spear-like icicles instantly spread from the spot Ryden stood on; the spear-like icicles surged through the doorway and lanced through the chest plates of three Red Templar Knights and two Marksmen.

Elisa and Hush felt their jaws drop in shock at such a display of violence from Ryden.

Fenrir held his sword close; he'd seen Mages act out in violence while he was guarding a Mage Circle Tower, but he'd never seen such a vicious counterattack.

Ryden panted; having exhausted all his Mana, the icicles turning red with the Lyrium-laced blood of the dead Red Templars.

"Ryden; we must leave now" Fenrir touched Ryden's right shoulder; Ryden quickly nodding and turning away from the five fresh corpses.

Elisa and Hush quickly turned and followed after Ryden and Fenrir; the four proceeding down a secret chamber hidden in the dungeons that passed through into an abandoned mine deep in the Frostback Mountains.

They weren't walking for long when they heard the unmistakable roar of The Dragon; followed by the sounds of an avalanche, though unknown by whose hand the avalanche had been caused; Ryden and his comrade's knew that Haven had fallen.


	7. Chapter 7: The Trek to Skyhold

**Dragon Age: Ryden The Mage**

**Chapter 7: The Trek to Skyhold**

The Herald's avalanche had raged for hours upon hours; the echoing sounds of snow falling into the valley where Haven had once stood had shaken the resolve and bravery of many soldiers; entire groups deciding to turn on their heels and leave.

Ryden was laid down in a hastily-built medical tent; his injuries having been tended to by a Mage skilled in restorative spells, though the Mage had only dulled the pain; the rest of the healing depended on Ryden's own will to live.

Elisa and Hush sat by Ryden's side to keep him company and due to worrying about his personal wellbeing after such a vicious and unexpected attack on Haven, Fenrir had been appointed to one of the many groups that were out searching for other survivors as well as The Herald himself.

"Did you hear the rumour? They're saying The Herald stared down that Dragon all by himself before using his Mark to start the avalanche" Elisa spoke with sadness in her voice; her feelings on Haven being destroyed and freezing on the side of a snow-covered mountain reminding her of her Dalish Clan.

Hush remained as quiet as she always was; being a mute often made her feel excluded.

Ryden listened to Elisa though he did not care for the current rumours; all he wanted to hear about what the safety of The Herald and Fenrir.

The deathly silence fell over the camp; not even the Druffalo were making a sound.

"Ryden; would you please talk to us?" Elisa pleaded; her voice hinting at how hurt she was by him simply ignoring her.

Ryden turned his two-tone eyes to her; his lips curled into a perma-frown, "I'm sorry… but I have nothing to say on the matter… all that matters is that The Herald is found alive".

Hush sat on top of a box; her red scarf wrapped around her neck and mouth; her hands gesturing for her lack of speech, "What if he's dead?"

Elisa sat silent; unsure of how to answer the most important question of the hour.

Ryden also laid silent while recollecting his thoughts; The Herald had saved his life from radical Templars and given him a place within The Inquisition; but what was most important to him was that for the first time in his life… he had friends and comrades, Ryden turned back to Elisa and Hush; winching in pain as pressure was put on his wounded shoulder.

Elisa for the first time in hours smiled as she took Ryden's hand in to her own; Hush leaning over and extending her own hand and placing it n top of Ryden's and Elisa's.

Just as the three held their hands together a loud shout rang out across the entire camp; drawing everybody's attention, "WE FOUND THE HERALD! HE'S ALIVE!"

Ryden felt his frown lift up with a smile as finally some good news had come; and it was the unmistakable sound of Fenrir's gruff voice the made the announcement.

Ryden with help from both Elisa and Hush managed to rise back up to his feet; all three witnessing as fur-robed Fenrir and two other thick coat-wearing soldiers escorted The Herald into the camp, The Herald's sword and shield clearly lost in the snow and his armour was almost entirely destroyed except for his gauntlets and greaves though badly cracked and damaged.

A resounding cheer of support came as The Herald returned alive from what had been an increasingly dire situation back in Haven; the story of The Herald facing the enemy alone and surviving would surely spread like wildfire.

Ryden watched as Fenrir and another soldier laid The Herald down in the same cot that Ryden himself had been laying in only minutes before.

Fenrir wore a solemn expression as he gazed at the worn-out and wounded Herald; turning to Ryden; his dry cracked lips curling into a smile of relief, "So… you survived".

Ryden grinned; his hands reaching out and gripping but quickly retreating away upon the freezing cold touch of Fenrir's armour, "And so did you… what happens next?".

Fenrir glanced back at The Herald; taking a steps away from the tent and leaving The Herald alone to heal, "I don't know… The Inquisition has nowhere to go; The Arl of Redcliffe has said they want no involvement with The Inquisition… as did the College of Magi in Orlais".

Ryden felt his smile drop into a frown; the thought of having no place to seek refuge within and the very possible death of element exposure if they continued to camp in The Frostback Mountains.

"Is there any chance we can seek help from the Dalish Clans?" Fenrir asked Elisa; turning to her with a stern look though he already knew the answer.

"No, The Clans would only lend aid if The Blight had begun" Elisa spoke with a voice full of melancholy; recalling her past life amongst her kin prior to joining The Inquisition.

Hush began making gestures with her hands; drawing in the attention of her friends and pointing out that the Spymaster Leliana had begun to sing one of the many Chantry Hymns to what remained of The Inquisition.

"Shadows fall, And hope has fled, Steel your heart… The dawn will come"  
Ryden watched as Josephine and Cullen both began to join in the Hymn.

"The night is long, And the path is dark, Look to the sky, For one day soon, The dawn will come"

Fenrir and Elisa both noted that The Herald's companions apart from Dorian and Solas were joining in with the Hymn.

"The shepherd's lost, And his home is far, Keep to the stars, The dawn will come"

By the second the third verse began; all of the remaining Soldiers, Mages, Templars and Herbalists, including The Herald himself, Ryden, Elisa and Fenrir; though Hush only pulled down her scarf and silently mouthed the lyrics for the remaining three verses.

"The night is long, And the path is dark, Look to the sky, For one day soon, The dawn will come  
"Bare your blade, And raise it high, Stand your ground, The dawn will come"  
"The night is long, And the path is dark, Look to the sky, For one day soon, The dawn will come!"

Just as the song ended; The Herald looked around what remained of his Inquisition, the beaming look of hope in dozens of eyes, Mages clutching their staves and Templars gripping their swords and shields; two opposing sides standing united in his presence, The Herald's comrades and advisors bowing their heads.

"By morning… we set out" spoke a sudden voice; a tone of mystery that belonged to Solas.

Solas' voice rang out over the camp side; the campfires flames igniting and turning blue just by having Solas nearby, "There is a place we can regroup and rebuild… it will be a harsh and testing journey though the mountains from where we now stand; sleep now so you'll all be rested for the trek".

The Herald turned to his comrades; taking note of the varied responses to Solas' sudden knowledge of a safe refuge, Cassandra and Cullen both looked nervous towards taking Solas' words at face value, Varric merely wore his same coy smile he always had, Vivienne and Dorian both shook their heads and retreated to their tents for sleep, Sera only more a disgusted look towards Solas and retreated into a tent, Iron Bull though had not yet returned from hunting with The Chargers.

Many Soldiers, Mages and Templars did as Solas suggested and retreated to sleeping tents for the remainder of the night; the blue flames of the campfires died down as quickly as they come once Solas had simply vanished into the snow.

Ryden had wordlessly retreated into the nursing tent where The Herald also had laid himself back down into the only available cot and had removed the damaged remains of his armor.

"I'm happy to see you're still alive; those were some bad wounds" The Herald spoke; only opening a single eye to catch a glance at the Mage.

"Thank you… may I ask; what was The Elder One like?" Ryden smiled upon speaking his thanks; being the first time he'd smiled since his intimate moment with Elisa, but his smile quickly faded upon turning the subject.

The Herald laid back his head as he recollected his thoughts, "He was terrifying; twice the height of a normal man and taller than even a Qunari… he commanded that Archfiend like it was part of himself".

"The Dragon is an Archfiend? Then we can call on The Gray Wardens, The Dwarves and Dalish for aid!" Ryden spoke, his smile cracked back across his pale face.

"No; we cannot… we could ask for assistance from The Gray Wardens provided we just happen to find them" The Herald spoke grimly; clearly having no faith in the chances of finding The Gray Wardens.

"But isn't there a Gray Warden among your companions?" Ryden asked; recalling the bearded man during the attack on Haven.

"Blackwall? Yes… he is a Gray Warden; but between us… I do not trust his claims" The Herald answered; his eyes narrowing at just mentioning Blackwall.

Ryden had no words to say; he did not feel like sleeping nor would the pain in the side of his head die down.

"You should find your friends… spend time with them… It'll be a long journey at dawn" The Herald spoke; turning his back on Ryden; but Ryden swore he saw a knowing smile on The Herald's tired face.

Ryden returned back into the snow; finding Elisa, Fenrir and Hush all waiting outside a medium-sized tent, Fenrir spoke first though Elisa and Hush were both smiling towards Ryden, "I've prepared a tent for all four of us; as a team we should stay together".

Ryden glanced back at the nursing tent but caught no sign of The Herald but only just witnessing Cassandra entering the tent; Ryden lent down and entered the tent with his comrades and finding that Fenrir as set up a blanket bordering two sides of the tent; each side having a thick woolen blanket large enough to cover two people.

"I thought you should share with Elisa; while I share with Hush" Fenrir spoke; giving Ryden a wink.

Elisa's arms suddenly wrapped around Ryden's good arm; pulling him towards the blanket they'd be sharing for the night.

Ryden felt a soft smile cross his lips as Elisa kissed him upon pulling him down into the thick woolen blanket; Elisa's right hand grasping at his good uninjured shoulder, Ryden's own hands placed down into the thick wool to support himself while laying on top of Elisa.

Though on the other side of the blanket; Ryden could easily hear Fenrir groaning for whatever reason, though unable to see what Fenrir and Hush were doing just on the other side of a hanging blanket; Elisa pulled Ryden back down on top of her and gave him a deep kiss.

Ryden felt his robes sliding away as Elisa's hands moved down his chest; Ryden's hands slowly stripping her down and exposing her small but lovely chest again, Elisa merely smiled as her breasts were exposed to Ryden's eyes once again; eager to finish what was begun only hours ago.

The night passed with Ryden and Elisa not getting much sleep; the pair laid within the woolen blanket after having removed all their clothes except for the covering on Ryden's shoulders to keep his wound clean and prevent gangrene from the severe cold.

Being first to awaken; Ryden rose from the blanket and adorned himself in his robes before taking a peek around the suspended blanket to Fenrir and Hush, Ryden felt his eyes widen when he saw his two friends though still asleep; laying naked with each other, Fenrir was exactly as Ryden expected; muscular and lean bodied from fighting within armor with his sword and shield as well as his extensive Templar Training, Hush stunned Ryden; the scar on her neck he'd seen before but her body was so thin that she could be mistaken for a dancer like he'd seen courting or escorting drunken men back in Denerim and Redcliffe while he was on the run.

Ryden crept out of the tent; greeted by waves from fellow Mages and Templar comrades, Ryden had still not gotten used to seeing Templars as comrades-in-arms though Fenrir was considered a dear friend.

Rushing over and lending a hand to a female Templar in loading several collapsed tents into the back of a Druffalo-driven caravan; using his left arm still hurt Ryden as it would with a fresh sword wound but he kept lifting tents up and loading them into the backs of the caravans.

"Thank you; nobody else would come to my aid" The female Templar spoke; giving Ryden a look at her face, she wore a ruby-red scar that covered her right eye indicating that she was partially blind; her black hair was thin and waning but it had distinct gleam to her hair.

Ryden bowed his head; jumping as he felt a slap to his lower back.

"I thought you were shacking up with the elf-girl… or is it the mute?" spoke the voice of Varric; The Dwarf wore his normal yet sly grin as he walked around Ryden while being knee-deep in snow.

"I'm just assisting a comrade… nothing more" Ryden spoke; his brow furrowing after receiving Varric's accusation.

Varric shook his head in laughter; his hands holding his belly upon keeling over, "Is that so? Well it seems you've undergone a massive change… you are no longer the timid little Mage we found on the brink of death".

With those words spoken; Varric left to rejoin The Herald of whom was smiling in Ryden's general direction, Ryden turned around and spotted that many comrades were bowing to The Herald; quickly dropping down into a bow so to show respect to him.

"In one hour; we shall follow Solas to our new home!" The Herald spoke; raising a fist to the air and beginning a shout of support for their leader.

Ryden felt a warm hand touch his shoulder; turning to find Elisa, Fenrir and Hush joining him, "You were gone when I woke up; we were worried".

Ryden turned to face his friends; a smile on his face but his first friend was missing; "Thank you… before we leave… I need to find my staff".

Fenrir and Hush both looked to each other; Fenrir shifting slightly before speaking, "I know that the Ironbark Staff in very important to you… but we lost it while escaping Haven… we chose to save your life over your weapon".

Fenrir looked as if he was going to break into tears as he spoke while Elisa and Hush just looked guilty, Ryden felt his memory shatter; that staff had been with him for years and was the only gift he'd ever been given for his day of birth.

"We don't know what we can do to replace your staff… but the staff was only one friend; and we are three new friends" Elisa spoke softly; her hands closing around Ryden's in an act of compassion for his feelings.

Ryden knew she was right; Elisa, Hush and Fenrir had become his trusted friends, they'd been willing to put themselves in danger to save him back at Haven and he'd done nothing to repay them.

"Thank you all… you are all right; you three are my future" Ryden spoke with a smile.

The hour passed before anyone knew it; every tent had been folded down and the dead were buried in the snow, though there was no time to mourn or mark the graves; the moment to leave had come just as the gleam of the morning sun rose over the snow-covered horizon of the Frostback Mountains.

Ryden along with his comrades marched near the back of the rows of remaining men and women that had chosen to stay within The Inquisition; Fenrir had done a headcount during the march and surmised that there were less than a hundred people after deserting after or dying in the attack on Haven.

"We'll be marching a long time… it is best to not make any loud noises or we'll cause another avalanche this high up in The Frostback's" Fenrir spoke; his sword and shield on his back, only The Templars carried weapons at this time only for use during attacks by Raiders or crazed beasts.

"I heard mention that Dragons were sighted in these mountains" Elisa spoke; giving an excited smile at the prospect of facing a High Dragon.

"I heard that too… but Dragons were sighted within the borders of Emprise Du Lion; not The Frostback's" Fenrir corrected; grunting under the weight of his frozen armor.

Hush indicated with her hands for Fenrir to remove and abandon his armor; a look of concern as signs of frostbite had appeared on Fenrir's neck.

Fenrir looked down at the Templar Emblem on his breastplate; gritting his teeth as he glanced to the concerned look on the faces of Hush, Elisa and Ryden, Fenrir regretfully removing his armor and allowing it to drop into the snow and ice.

Ryden and Hush both nodded with approval for Fenrir's actions; though Elisa only stared with concern for her friend's health in the severe cold, Ryden quickly disrobed and removed his thick coat; handing it over to Fenrir to wear over his red and gold robes.

"I'll be fine; I'm a Mage… remember" Ryden smiled as Fenrir hesitated to take the coat; but did on remembering Ryden's abilities, Ryden waved his hands around in an arc when his hands burst into flames; a warmth passing though not only his own body but those around him.

Other Mages took note of Ryden's suddenly successful effort to warm the troops; many of the Mages including Grant Enchanter Fiona, Vivienne and Dorian raised their hands to cast a flurry of flames, though not creating enough heat to melt years upon years of snowfall but enough to provide some warmth to those who'd stayed amongst The Inquisition.

"Good idea Ryden!" Elisa and Fenrir spoke at once; both impressed by how quickly Ryden had not only remedied the issue of the severe cold but rallied their comrades into doing the same for each and every troop that marched both ahead and behind them.

Even Hush looked towards Ryden with a look of impressed approval.

Hours passed before The Mages lost every drop of Mana that they could muster; though the warmth of the flames they'd created had worked wonders for the morale of the troops it had yet to protect them from the bone-chilling cold of the Mountains.

"We are nearly there; gather your strength for the next climb" came the voice of Solas; shocking Ryden as to how close they were standing to the head of the line, and where The Herald was marching.

"Join hands! We climb this hurdle together as one!" shouting the voice of Cassandra; the swordswoman while dressed in the same thick coat as everyone else was only just visible from where Ryden stood.

With every single Soldier; Mage and Templar joining hands; Ryden felt like he truly was part of something bigger than any Knight Order, Circle or Merc-Gang could ever be.

Another hour passed as the united group collectively marched up through what felt to be a vertical slope of snow; those that fell or lost footing were quickly pulled back onto their feet by those who were holding their hands, Ryden felt a sense of pride in the fact that not a single life had been lost in this trek.

Finally, they reached the summit of the mountain; the land of Fereldan laid out before their eyes but what caught the eye of everybody and triggering a sense of amazement and awe was the huge castle that had been built within a perfect clearing between the mountains, Skyhold.


	8. Chapter 8: The Herald's Gifts

**Dragon Age: Ryden The Mage**

**Chapter 8: The Herald's Gifts**

Construction on the forgotten fortress of Skyhold has begun; all missions and quests had been suspended while work was underway, Ryden and Fenrir along with several hundred workers had been assigned to repairing the outer walls; a much needed addition to the fortress as they could face another attack from The Red Templars or The Venatori on any day despite though Solas had spoken on how unlikely it would be that they'd be attacked so deeply out in the mountains.

Ryden thought of the ceremony that had taken place only two short days ago; The Herald had taken up a ceremonial sword and sworn to every single surviving member of The Inquisition that he would not only make Skyhold a home for all those in need of a place of safety but also to hunt down and defeat The Elder One in order to make The Fade Rift's disappear forever.

"The Herald… I mean The Inquisitor; do you think he really has a plan for defeating an actual God?" Ryden asked; though his admiration and belief in The Herald was beyond any question and his comrades all knew it, Ryden having left his worn and dirty Mage Robes and swapped for a more rudimentary outfit of work boots, brown breeches and a work shirt.

"I'm sure he does; he's been in council with The Advisors and meeting with his comrades constantly… Whatever might be coming; The Inquisitor is making plans to confront it" Fenrir spoke; after having abandoned his Templar armour in the snow during their ascent up the mountains and wore the same garbs as Ryden did until he could procure a new suit of armour to wear into battle.

"I hear Elisa and Hush have been bringing back tons of meat and fur while apart of the hunting parties" Ryden spoke in a happy tone; using his magic to levitate stone blocks up to assist the dwarven workers up on the ramparts.

"Yes; I've heard that too" Fenrir watched as Ryden levitated the stone blocks, all Templars had been assigned to partner up with Mages just to ensure no Mages were at risk of using Blood Magic though many thought that the guard duty hardly seemed necessary at this point.

The sound of a bell rang out across the grounds of Skyhold; the ringing of the bell indicated that it was time for all working parties to take a break for food and water.

Murmuring spread throughout the hundreds of Soldiers, Mages, Templar's, Sellswords and Workers as they lined up in an orderly fashion for their much-desired food; The Herald's own comrades Sera, Dorian and Varric were handing out bread rolls, a salty meat soup and flasks of water or beer today; every single person in line bowed to each one of the trio when accepting their meal.

Ryden and Fenrir always sat together when eating; Elisa and Hush often ate at different times so their group was never all together since the work on repairing Skyhold had begun, instead they reached out to other members of The Inquisition's Forces; meeting several of their fellows.

Sitting beside Fenrir was a Female Templar by the name of Freya; she too had abandoned her armour on the trek up the mountain for fear of frostbite and now wore a semi-revealing work-frock, of which partly exposed her legs and bosom; but she didn't care after having revealed she had absolutely no interest in men and favoured the company of women.

Sitting beside Ryden was a Dwarf; adorned in dirty breeches and an equally dirty shirt with a leather apron, long hours amongst the Blacksmiths caused with kind of filth on clothes, he was been repairing the rare weapons that were being recovered from nearby tombs, abandoned camps and former Grey Warden refuges, The Dwarf didn't say a single word while eating and quickly left to get back to work.

Ryden and Fenrir laughed as a nearby Bard was pelted with a rotten tomato for signing about Red Jenny instead of praising The Herald with the newly written songs about his closing of The Rift and other exploits.

"Any idea when the missions and quests will begin again?" Freya asked after taking a long draft from a flagon of beer, the froth sticking to her upper-lip.

"Not until repairs to the battlements have finished; The Herald is a wise leader" spoke an unknown gruff voice, Ryden and Fenrir both turned to meet the goat skull-wearing member of the Avvar Clans; of whom had been recruited after The Herald had slain a corrupted War-Chief and rescued several Inquisition Agents in The Fallow Mire.

Ryden could only nod his head; though he longed for the day that he and his comrades would head back out and spread word of The Inquisition.

Another week passed until the repairs to the walls had finished; Ryden had grown a fair amount of muscle due to all the heavy lifting he had to do once his Mana had run dry although he was nothing when compared to the mighty Avvar Clansmen or Fenrir's bulky build.

The voice of Knight Commander Cullen rang out across the grounds, "All Mages and Templars take heed! Please come to the Castle Hall to receive your new equipment and weapons courtesy of The Inquisitor!".

Ryden, Fenrir and Freya all looked to each other; smiles lit up their faces as their own names were called up first, the three dropping their tools and making their way up the stone stairwells laid into the sloping outer-grounds and up another stone stairwell into the Castle Hall.

The sight was marvellous; high banners embroidered with the eye of The Inquisition hung from the ceilings; long tables lit with candles and fine golden plates and cutlery lined every seat, high statues of Andraste and The Maker stood one either side of the Hall, a huge stained-glass depicting The Inquisition's symbol stood at the very back of The Hall, but the most glorious sight was The Herald sat in a black and red throne; his Advisors standing by his side.

Ryden, Fenrir and Freya all dropped to their knees upon reaching the raised platform in which The Herald sat in his throne.

"Rise… there is no need for such formality here" The Herald spoke; his voice as kind and warm as Ryden remembered it being when they first met only a month ago.

Ryden rose to his feet again; met by the warm and comforting presence of Josephine, in her hands was a long Staff with a pointed end making it resemble a Spear, "This is the Dreamweaver Staff; purchased in Val Royeaux solely so it may be given to you for your unending loyalty".

Ryden felt the air be stolen from his lungs; a rare staff was bought by The Herald solely for him and him alone, "I don't know what to say… thank you My Lord".

The Herald smiled towards Ryden; inching forward to the edge of his throne, "I understand you lost that Ironbark Staff back in Haven; a pity but I hope this is a worthy replacement".

Josephine handed Ryden his new Staff; along with a suit of fine robes of The Inquisition colours; armoured plates woven in to give him added protection.

Ryden bowed again upon receiving his gifts; he instantly wanted to strip down and adorn himself in the new robes right then and there but restrained himself for being in the presence of The Herald.

Cassandra approached Fenrir next; holding a shield and a strange-looking sword in her hands, it looked line two single-edged blades had been twisted and melded together at their respective grips, "This is a rare sword recovered from an Rogue Templar Camp; it is called Templar's First, a sword given only to Templar's a high rank; joining your arms is my own Templar Command Shield… I trust you will continue to honour the emblems you adorn yourself with".

Fenrir bowed in hands; taking the sword and shield in his hands; the grips on the shield having been readjusted for his hand while the sword fit perfectly in his grip, "My thanks Lady Cassandra".

Cassandra bowed her head in return; your new armour is waiting in The Armoury".

Cullen approached Freya himself; his hands grasping at a huge two-handed Greatsword that looked more like a giant cleaver than the weapon of a Templar, "For you Lady Freya… in thanks to your presence and assistance in Kirkwall's Mage Rebellion; I reward you with this weapon named Hayder's Razor".

Freya looked stunned; to be given such a famous and rare blade for her service under Lord Cullen, "Thank you; I shall continue to serve in not only your name but the name of The Herald!".

Cullen and The Herald bowed their heads to the trio; ushering them out before calling in the next group.

Ryden, Fenrir and Freya left The Castle Hall; the three of them clutching at their new weapons until the three exchanged a single look and all spoke the same word at the exact same moment, "Training?".

The three newfound-friends rushed into the training grounds; Fenrir and Freya instantly tore training dummies into pieces with their new blades, while Ryden grasped his Staff with both hands; flames erupting out from the spiked tip of the staff, the flames trailed in the air with every twist and turn Ryden made until he had coated the air around his own body with a veil of fire.

"Very Impressive; though a blade could still easily cut through that defence" spoke Freya; smirking though she'd been outspoken in her strong dislike for The Rebel Mages but saw Ryden as an ally solely for being a part of The Inquisition.

Ryden smiled a small smile; he'd always struggled with the advanced Flame Wall or Ice Wall defensive Spells but easily managed to create veils of fire or snow, his magic still needed work.

"Don't be so hard on him; its difficult improving Magical Skills without a Keeper or a Lord Enchanter" Fenrir spoke; having experienced and witnessed the tragedy of Blood Magic during The Mage Rebellion.

Freya nodded; bowing her head to Ryden before slashing another dummy down with a single stroke of her blade.

"Don't mind her; its just the way she is" Fenrir spoke; his eyes glancing over to Ryden's left side and taking note that Ryden's injury had healed well, the Elf Ear was totally gone.

Ryden still wore a cowl on occasion though his ear and healed and thankfully had not lost any of his hearing, "I don't mind; she just reminds me of a Templar who tried to turn me Tranquil as a child, The High Enchanter saved me and gave me my old staff".

Fenrir nodded; he'd heard this story before around a campfire alongside Elisa and Hush, "Try to forget; time heals all wounds".

Ryden nodded; taking a sweeping look over the grounds, the Stables had been built, Merchants were beginning to build their stalls within the grounds, the infirmary was moving supplies into their newly built building, the sounds of drunken laughter of Iron Bull and his Chargers could be heard from the Tavern while Sera hung out of a window while giggling the way she always did, and more and more people walked out of The Castle Hall with weapons and armour in tow.

"The Inquisition will be a force to be reckoned with" Freya spoke harshly; a grin on her face upon spotting Elisa and Hush along with several other Ex-Templar's emerging from The Castle.

"Well… won't be long until we all go out on missions again now" Ryden reflected; eager to get back out into the world and begin facing The Elder One.


End file.
